


Misfortune & Out Cold M!DB/Cicero

by Nudebeme



Series: Chac and Cicero [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Fluff, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of two drabbles that revolve around the scandalous, but pure love that Chac shares with Cicero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misfortune & Out Cold M!DB/Cicero

**Author's Note:**

> view my Tumblr http://chac-ozai.tumblr.com/ for more drabbles

**Misfortune**

Chac had been good in upholding his title to the Night Mother, and good to his family in the Dark Brotherhood’s remaining few. Nazir respected him, feared him, and Babette was a true friend to the easygoing elf. But Cicero..gods, that was an entirely different story. 

Chac walks silently through still spring woods, his feet like fleeting whispers on the leaves below. Cicero was just a few paces away, and the elf’s eyes followed his every move. The Imperial looked sleek and respectable in his armor, despite his tiny stature. 

But you can’t just take the Jester away, not yet. Chac frowns when Cicero runs by, cackling and near to prancing through the woods in a vain attempt to entertain him. Huh..The more he watched, the more he understood just why Cicero is the way he is…Crazed. Desperate. 

Cicero squatted on the ground, his loose red hair falling over his cheeks red with cold “Oh, what a pretty flower..don’t mind if I do!” his slight gloved fingers plucked the bloom with a murderous grin on his face.  
"Oh Listener~~!" He cries, and Chac is shocked back to reality. Cicero’s leather boots crunched along frozen leaves as he danced his way over to Chac. "A flower for milord, freshly killed." He jests, eyes holding the most menacing adoration. Ever since their first…time, the look in his eye had never faltered. 

"Are you buttering me up for something, Cicero?" Chac smiled, helplessly. He took the flower and twisted the stalk between his fingers, eyeing the petals but his mind was far away.  
"Perhaps, perhaps!" the Imperial’s smile was straight and beaming, and Chac could hear him sniffle in the cold air.

"Hey, we’ll see." Cicero immediately caught his tired tone, the fluttering in his heart managed to choke him. Something wasn’t right with the Listener and he wouldn’t have it. 

"Listener, is there something you’re not telling Cicero?" Chac couldn’t help but look into his eyes and just feel an unwanted pity. The Bosmer was so afraid, he was so very afraid of becoming too attached to him for the very reason of pity. He hoped it wasn’t pity that made him find Cicero so beautiful. The kind of beautiful that was all encompassing, his story, his heartaches that turned him into.. this. A fool of the heart.

"Why would I hide anything from you, Cicero?" He asks, calmly. The flower in his hand, he gave the Imperial a promising nod that he was okay. "I’ll be fine, you just enjoy yourself." He found a spot to hang the flower, tucking it behind Cicero’s ear. the freckles on his nose crinkled as he smiled ear to ear.

"Oh, I always do." Chac’s smile vanished when the ginger turned, and pranced ahead into the forest.

~~ **Out Cold**

"Wha…What did you say?" Cicero gasped, feeling an impossible cold fall deep into his chest. He was holding a doll in his hand, found by sneaking about in the mer’s pack when he was feeling curious.

"I have a daughter…and a son. They live here in Skyrim." Chac couldn’t hold it back anymore, he’d been caught far too many times with gifts for his children, too many times found writing to someone in the night, tears in his elven eyes. 

"Wh.." Cicero looked completely bewildered, shock as plain as day on his face. Somewhere in the back of his mind, where there still lay a scrap of his sanity, he laughed. But no smile came to his face as he stared through the elf.

"My son is 12, and my daughter is 3." He’d kept it hidden from the Dark Brotherhood for all these years, but it had to come out sooner or later.. He couldn’t hide them forever. 

"Who’s..their mother?" Please, Sithis take pity on him. Cicero felt himself swooning, the corners of his vision flickering as he stared past the elf. He started to sway on his feet, and the elf stood to attention. He didn’t know how Cicero would take it, he tried to tell him in the most gentle way possible…

"I’m married." Chac gulped, seeing the corner of the madman’s eye twitch. "To a man who I love, very dearly." 

Cicero doesn’t remember just when, but the light soon left his eyes as he collapsed to the ground in a heap, the elf bolting up from his chair and catching him before his head could hit the stone. Mara save him, he knew Cicero wouldn’t be okay with this..not after the lovey words they spoke last night in a heated mess. Listener was so kind, and he gave and gave and Cicero gladly took and loved it all.

But to know he wasn’t the only one, unspecial, broke him. The elf cradled his petite body and carried him hastily to the bed, words and anxieties flashing through his mind like mad about what he would say when Cicero woke. His body lay limp and Chac held his head against his arm.

each second is going to count. If Cicero couldn’t handle Chac’s confession, there would be unbelievable hell. It stewed in the elf’s mind as he placed a kiss to his unconscious lover’s cheek. He’s so very sorry.


End file.
